Amarte así
by Amigocha
Summary: Que hermoso era ver el atardecer a su lado. Observó a su novio con una sonrisa, él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo al mismo tiempo ¿Que les depararía el futuro? ¿Formar la familia que tanto habían deseado? Solo esperaba que no tardara 40 años para proponerle matrimonio, sino ella misma le demostraría de lo que era capaz.


AMARTE ASÍ

Rukia caminaba tomada de la mano de Renji totalmente sonrojada y es que no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto, en especial en público. Si bien ella era una chica con carácter también era muy reservada, no le gustaba que su vida privada saliera a la luz. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a ser vista como la novia de uno de los tenientes más fuertes dentro de los trece escuadrones (a pesar de ya tener el año de novios) pero no podía evitar sentirse tan bien, con su mano fuerte y callosa sosteniendo delicadamente la suya tan pequeña a comparación a la de él, que era grande y desprendía un calor tan agradable.

¿Desde cuándo sus sentimientos por Renji habían cambiado? ¿Apenas hace un año que empezaron a florecer? O los tenía guardados desde hacía tiempo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Lo consideraba como uno de sus más entrañables amigos desde que lo conoció hace muchísimos años, le quería y mucho, pero ahora simplemente lo amaba. No le importaba si él era demasiado alto y ella tan pequeña, no le importaba si el no pertenecía a la nobleza y ella sí. Aún seguían siendo esos amigos de antaño pero ahora besos, abrazos y caricias acompañaban esa relación. Todavía podía recordar ese pequeño incidente que tuvieron cuando iniciaron su noviazgo.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tenían poco de haber iniciado su relación y podía ver a Rangiku yendo a diestra y siniestra comentando la buena nueva, era el tema a hablar entre la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Afortunadamente su Nii- Sama ya estaba enterado, estaba claro que no iban a andar con secretos con él, así que fue el primero en saberlo._

 _Se sentía un poco incomoda con tanta atención pero agradecía cada felicitación que se le daba al igual que Renji._

 _Cierto día mientras se dirigía a las oficinas del quinto escuadrón para entregar un reporte al capitán Hirako, se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas voces en el pasillo. No le hubiera dado importancia y hubiera pasado de largo si no es que oye a alguien hablando de su pelirrojo. Escondiéndose detrás de una pared decidió observar quien era esa persona ya que la voz que había escuchado era de una mujer. Se trataba de una chica nueva que se acababa de integrar como shinigami. Muy bonita. Con su cabello largo y castaño llegándole a la cintura, delgada, alta y con ojos verdes._

 _-¿Has visto el gran porte del teniente Abarai cuando pasa caminando al lado del capitán Kuchiki?-dice risueña haciendo que Rukia enarque una ceja.-Es tan alto y atractivo y ese cabello rojo le sienta tan bien ¿Cómo se sentirá estar entre sus brazos?- Termina con emoción la castaña a lo que Rukia le sale una vena en la frente queriendo zarandearla por imaginarse cosas como esa. Solo ella podía estar entre su brazos, nadie más._

 _-No deberías fantasear con el- Menciona su acompañante- Tiene novia quien es ni más ni menos que la hermana del capitán Kuchiki y teniente del treceavo escuadrón._

 _-¿En serio? - Pregunta decepcionada - No me digas - La he llegado a ver en algunas ocasiones, parece un muchacho escuálido y se me hace muy enana para ese hombre tan guapo y varonil ¿Que le habrá visto?_

 _Rukia puso su puño en alto, quería golpearla ¡Como que muchacho escuálido! Si, era enana pero ¿muchacho? y ¿escuálido? De pronto su rostro ensombreció._

 _-No creo que sea correcto que te dirijas a ella de esa manera, no la conoces muy bien. Si el teniente Abarai te escuchara estoy segura que no estarías en su lista de mejores amigos._

 _Sin más, se retiraron pero Rukia seguía en su lugar, inmóvil, nunca se hubiera puesto a pensar en ello, hasta ahora. Era obvio que ella no parecía un muchacho, se consideraba bonita, con una hermosa figura, piernas esbeltas, trasero respigón, estrecha cintura, y un busto que aunque no era muy generoso, tenía lo suyo. Las ropas de shinigami no le ayudaban pero eso a ella no le importaba y por supuesto que a Renji tampoco. Si bien aún no se conocían íntimamente, los besos y caricias compartidas eran más que suficiente para hacerle saber que ella era especial para él ¡Pero su altura no ayudaba! Veía como algunas mujeres de su escuadrón se le acercaban para darle algún informe, la diferencia de altura no era mucha, igual sucedía con Isane, Rangiku y Yoruichi, incluso cuando estaba la capitana Unohana no había mucha diferencia al hablar con él._

 _¿Sería incómodo para Renji agacharse cuando la besaba? ¿Cómo los verían en realidad la gente que los rodeaba? ¿Cómo niño con esa altura? Esas y otras preguntas se formaban en su mente. Sacudiendo su cabeza decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y se apresuró a entregar el informe._

 _Ya era tarde y Renji estaba esperando a que su novia saliera de las oficinas para acompañarla a cenar y después dejarla a su casa. Su novia. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Se sentía más que feliz, pero estaba al margen, ya que esas miraditas que el capitán Kuchiki le daba como queriendo decir "Le haces daño a Rukia y te las veras con mi Senbonzakura" lo tenían un tanto nervioso._

 _La vio salir de su escuadrón, le sonrió al verlo pero pudo notar como su mandíbula estaba tensa. Algo le pasaba, la conocía muy bien, no por nada aparte de ser su novio era su mejor amigo._

 _-¿Sucede algo? Le preguntó el pelirrojo._

 _-No, nada. Vamos a comer que muero de hambre._

 _-¿Seguro?- insistió Renji._

 _-Eh- dudo Rukia. No quería molestarlo con algo tan trivial. Kami, se veía tan guapo todo preocupado por ella. Rukia se caracterizaba por ser directa, no le gustaba andar con rodeos pero esto simplemente era algo tonto ¿Qué pensaría Renji de ella?_

 _-Seguro. Vamos, si no te apuras haré que le pongan picante en tu platillo._

 _-Oye espera- dijo Renji, olvidándose del asunto._

 _Al día siguiente, Rukia había olvidado por completo lo sucedido el día anterior, así que con nuevos ánimos se preparó para irse a trabajar. Renji no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche pero así se dirigió a su división._

 _No tenían mucho trabajo y decidieron ir a patrullar juntos. Al pasar por una avenida, Rukia diviso una pequeña especie de barda que separaba la calle de un jardín, no lo pensó mucho y recordando lo sucedido decidió subirse en ella. Caminaba alegremente al lado de Renji, podía verlo casi cara a cara sin tener que levantar la cabeza, aunque al verlo se dio cuenta que por alguna extraña razón el teniente estaba serio, demasiado para su gusto, como pensativo._

 _-Oe Renji, que te parece si la próxima semana vamos a visitar a nuestros amigos, debemos darles la buena noticia, creo que ellos desde un principio sabían que nosotros…_

 _Renji no escuchaba, estaba perdido en lo que le había dicho Kira ayer. Se lo había encontrado en el camino y se encontraba un tanto nervioso. Tal vez para Kira no era de su incumbencia meterse en estos asuntos y tal vez no era cosa del otro mundo pero conocía a esa chica nueva y podía ser una piedra en el zapato para los enamorados. Así que decidió contarle lo que había escuchado. "Por eso Rukia se encontraba un tanto tensa ayer". Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo._

 _-… Estoy segura se alegraran… - Rukia seguía hablando._

 _Saliendo de sus cavilaciones Renji paro en seco, sin pensarlo bajo a Rukia y agachándose a su altura le estampó un beso apasionado sorprendiendo a la pequeña shinigami._

 _-Renji- susurro suspirando al momento de separarse_

 _-¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Me encantas! ¡Y no me importa que seas una enana temperamental, soy feliz a tu lado, y te voy a demostrar que no pareces un muchacho! - Soltó extasiado._

 _Abriendo los ojos como platos, Rukia no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos brazos que la cargaban. Llegó como un rayo a la habitación de la pelinegra; por suerte el capitán no se encontraba, andaba de misión por hueco mundo; así que continuando con el beso que le había dado y con la aprobación de Rukia le demostró que no era un muchachito escuálido, sino una hermosa y gran mujer y lo afortunado que se sentía al tenerla a su lado._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Con un sonrojo más intenso que colorearon sus mejillas salió de sus recuerdos. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Con cuanta pasión Renji la idolatró. Suspiró.

Que hermoso era ver el atardecer a su lado. Observó a su novio con una sonrisa, él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo al mismo tiempo ¿Que les depararía el futuro? ¿Formar la familia que tanto habían deseado? Solo esperaba que no tardara 40 años para proponerle matrimonio, sino ella misma le demostraría de lo que era capaz.

 **FIN**

 **Ahora si me extendí un poco más xD Otro one shot para seguir llenando este espacio con mas RenRuki. En la novela "We do knot always love you" la boda de Renji y Rukia sucedió tres años después de la guerra contra Yhwach pero no dice cuando exactamente empezaron su relación, cuando se hicieron novios y cuánto tiempo estuvieron comprometidos.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no haya sido tan tedioso leerlo. De nuevo me inspire en la imagen que acompaña al fic y que dicha imagen no me pertenece sino a su autor o autora.**

 **Nos vemos :)**


End file.
